The art of betrayl
by Amante dei Snape
Summary: Snape feels betrayed by someone he loves.


Let me set this up for you...Severus and this student have a special relationship...think about whichever one you want...(he or she) I prefer she...but he is fine too, if that's your cup of tea :) Could be one of the HP characters, or another one. It could beYou if you prefer..Whatev :)

-------------...----------------...------------------...--------------...-------------...------

She thought about how just everything was so good yesterday. She would give anything to get it back. The trust she felt for Severus, lost now, and she knew she was going to have a rally hard time trusting him again, if ever. Tears sprung back to her eyes and they fell down her cheeks. "What's ailing you?" she barely heard it with her headphones on. She looked towards the door and saw Lucias leaning against the doorframe, the same way Severus did that morning.

"Hello, Lucias." she said, looking back to the ceiling.

"why are you crying?"

"I'm a woman, its what we do."

"You must have a reason." she felt the bed dip in and knew he was laying with her. She looked over and he was looking at her. He was a very handsome man. His eyes were grey and gold, with a little hint of blue she didn't see before. His hair seemed silky and he smelled fabulous. she don't know what made her do it, but she kissed him, and he kissed back.

She pulled him on top of her and kissd him more fiercly. "Make me forget, Lucias." She whispered into his ear.

"Forget what?" he asked her pushing himself into her making her moan with pleasure.

"Everything." And that's what he did. Through the pounding of him into her, all the hurt she felt went away, replaced by the pleasure of her multiple orgasms, she cried out his name. She had never felt such pleasure as this, being with only boys her age at her old school, who only cared about their own pleasure.

They didn't last long either. Her and Lucias had already been going at it for an hour, trying many differnt positions, many orgasms for her, and he had a couple also. They were buck naked, and she forgot everything. It was perfect, it was what she needed.

Every thrust, every moan, every groan, made her forget a little more. every orgasm made her more sensitive, easier for more orgasms to come her way. The euphoria made her dizzy with pleasure until she felt like she would go mad if they didn't stop. but maybe going mad with this pleasure wouldn't be so bad.

Once they were done, she go up and got dressed, as did he. "Was that to your satisfaction?" he asked her.

"Yes it was. never been with someone with so much experience." She said buttoning her jeans.

"Severusis quite experienced."

"Me and Severus never had sex. Never even a make out session."

"Indeed? I thought you guys really had something going on."

"Nope." she said pulling her tank top on and grabbing her cloak. "Thanks though, it was what I needed." she walked out and headed to the showers.

----------------------------------.

-------------------------------------

"You slept with Lucias?!?" She was asked as soon as she walked into Severus' Rooms. She agreed to meet him, explain why he did what he did.

"What?"she asked, surpised.

"Did you sleep with Lucias?" He was sitting on the couch scowling at her. He had his elbows on his knees, perching he head on his fists.

"No. Never slept a wink." She told him smilimg.

"How could you?" he said, sitting up fully .

"I-I-It just happened, Severus." she said, no longer smiling at Severus.

"He said you kissed him."

"I did." she said, no use denying it.

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I just did. he was there, and it just happened."

"He said that you asked him to make you forget."

"I did." she said, tears coming back to her eyes. He sounded defeated. Hurt. but she didn't understand why, and she wasn't going to ask either.

"Did he?"

"Yes." she said sitting down too. He got up and stood by the fireplace.

"What exactly did you need to forget?" she hesitated. "He told me you said everything."

"Yes. I did."

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, though she heard he didn't want to hear the honest answer. She didn't answer him.

"Severus? What does it matter?"

"ANSWER ME! I DESERVE AN ANSWER!" He threw something in the fireplace, and it shattered. She started crying, and realized with a jolt so was he. "did you enjoy it?" he asked again with forced calm.

she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them. She closed her eyes. "yes."

"He said you called out his name several times, you screamed it."

"Yes."

"You weren't faking it, were you?"

"No."

"He said the bed..where you two..he said it was soaked..drenched in your liquids. He said you had at least 25 orgasms."

"I had quite a bit. Didn't keep count."

"Would you do it again?"

"I don't know. It felt great" Severusstiffened at this. "but it just happened."

"Do you have feelings for him now?"

"No. It was just sex."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

she thought for a moment, looked up at him and answered. "Yes. Most of it is hurt, and confusion, and heartbreak."

"Is that why you did this? to get back at me?" he was staring into the fire.

"No. I didn't think it would matter to you. I didn't even think of what you would think, actually. I did it for me, so I didn't have to think anymore."

"You didn't think it would matter to me? you sleep with my best friend and you didn't think it would matter to me?"

"I didn't think of how it would effect you."

"Did you at least use protection?"

"No. Didn't think of it."

"What if he got you pregnant?"

"Then i'll have a baby."

"He'll deny your child."

"I wouldn't want him in my child's life anyway."

"Why?"

"He's a deatheater. I don't believe in their views."

"You saw the mark?"

"Kind of hard not to."

Silence, then: "Did you love me?"

she hesitated."yes, but I wasn't in love with you."

"What you're friend said, was it true?" Severus over heard her talking about him to her friend. He was given quite an earful when he was discovered spying on the two.

"Which part?"

"when he said how much you trusted me, and you would do anything for me. and how much I hurt you, and you cared for me more than words could say."

"Yes," she said quietly, but with so much conviction that he beleived her.

"and I threw it away." it was a statement to himself, but she answered.

"Yes." She said again, but not as strongly. Silent tears fell down her cheeks

"he said you thanked him. it was what you needed."

"I did and it was."

"You don't regret it?"

"No. I don't regret anything i've ever done in my life."

"How lucky you are." He said to himslef. she didn't ask what he meant by it. "He's married you know."

"Yes. I didn't force him into anything."

"you broke my heart too, you know."

"How?"

"By sleeping with Lucias."

"What do you mean?"

He finally looked up into her eyes. "Do you honestly think it was coinsidence that I caught you nearly every night wandering the halls? That I assigned you so many detentions with me? I could have assigned them with filch like I usually do to students. Do you think that if I didn't enjoy your voice, I would have listened to your talk, or let you sing songs in detention? Do you honestly think I would spend so much time with you if I didn't enjoy your company?"

He asked her coming closer to her, finally kneeling in front of her. "Do you know how many nights I stayed awake, just playing back memories of you laughing at yourself, or you singing to me, or of times you didn't know I was watching and you laughed like nothing was wrong in the world?"

"Severus.."

"I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you try not to laugh during class, the way you twirl your thumbs around eachother when you have something on your mind. The way you try and whisper instructions to you're friends, your smile when you get cuaght doing it? Your smile anytime you get caught doing something you know you shouldn't be doing? How you except your life as it comes, you don't live in the past, or hope for the future? you live as life comes, and accept it with open arms as it does. You realize life is ups and downs, and you don't mind it. You don't complain how unfair life is, or brag about how good it is. You just embrace the good, and deal with the bad."

she just looked at him, She was shocked. "you have to be the least judgemental person I know. You're so passionate about life! how can someone so young be so wise?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change anything about how I feel towards you. You make me feel like there is no wrong in the world when I look into your eyes. Like there's no Dark Lord out to kill us all." He pulled her arms and wrapped her up into his arms. He just needed to feel her.

Slowly she put her arms around him. They would get through this hurt and betrayl on both sides. They had to.

------------

Something i cooked up awhile ago, it was originally OC...The girl in the story..


End file.
